


Thin Walls

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their year long mission is almost over, and Qui-Gon thinks that he should have seen this coming...and perhaps been more careful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally one of my tumblr posts :) Hoep you enjoy, let me know what you think

Qui-Gon wondered if Obi-Wan did not realize how acute the force made his hearing, or simply, in his current state, had not thought about it. He assumed it was the latter, that his own apprentice’s fine-tuned hearing was adding to the sensations he was feeling right now, even as he neglected the idea that Qui-Gon was doing his best to ignore him. It was proving to be quite difficult.   
In a brief concession, Qui-Gon realized that Obi-Wan may have simply thought he was already asleep. It was a fair assumption, he had been in his room for over an hour, it was quite late, and the Jedi Master was exhausted from their time spent escpaing Mandalorian terrorists. But he had spent most of that hour in conversation with Master Windu, updating him on the status of the Duchess, now restored to power, and the peace talks that they were in with the new government. He had just lain down when he truly heard the disturbance. 

 

The Jedi guest rooms were adjacent to the Duchess’ own quarters; she had insisted they stay in the exceptionally nice bedrooms, lined with fine blue fabric and soft blankets. He and Obi-Wan would have their own room, their only true privacy in almost a year. Not that the Jedi truly needed privacy, or ever really had it. They were always connected to others through the force. This too, was part of his current predicament. 

 

He heard a small thud against the wall. Not the wall next to him, they wouldn’t be that careless; the far wall of the Duchess’ bedroom, a sound only loud enough for ears like his to detect. The sounds were telling enough, hushed, forcibly muted, but Obi-Wan’s force signature was the most telling. Qui-Gon had realized, it had not been particularly difficult to figure out, the feelings Obi-Wan harbored for the Duchess. They had been clear, even when the three of them had been together, he had felt the growing bond between them. Noticed the gentle sways in their behaviors when they were together.  
He also acknowledged, pressing one of the ridiculously large pillow over his face as a stifled groan came through the wall, that on one of his many solo, extended scouting trips, this had happened before. It was his own fault, his failing as a master, perhaps. Then again, Obi-Wan’s behavior did not actually violate the Code. He trusted the man he had trained to keep himself from attachments to the Duchess. To not let his feelings be in the way of his becoming a Jedi. But he should not have left the man alone. 

 

Or, to his own amusement, he needed to have mentioned that he might want to shield himself better than he was now. He was not used to be close to Qui-Gon when doing these things, that was clear, and the bond that was between them burned with all the passion, pleasure, and fire that was defining his current state with the Duchess. Qui-Gon grimaced to himself, trying to erect some kind of mental barricade, but he worried that if he delved to far into their connection, the acuteness with which Obi-Wan approached all things would lead him to know that his master knew. He was not ready for that conversation.   
Instead, he waited. And, after some time, it did finally stop. The raging emotions subsided, replaced with a sleep-lulled contentment that Qui-Gon felt viable relief for. Now it seemed too quiet. He rolled over, starting to wonder about his own sanity. 

 

In a few weeks, possibly even sooner, they would leave Mandalore. And Obi-Wan would be forced to leave her behind, or leave everything else behind. It would be, Qui-Gon hoped, an easy choice for the man he saw as his son. But he himself had seen the deranging effect that love could have on a man’s senses, the passions, the pain. It would not be easy if what Obi-Wan was feeling was really love, and not the lust of a young man. Feeling those emotions form him, he was convinced that it was. 

 

He rolled back over onto his other side, sinking into the bed again, almost wishing for the stiffness of his sleep couch back at the temple, or the firm support of one of the rocks they had while on the run. A man his size needed some kind of support, not the overly soft downy fluff of this mattress. 

 

He felt Obi-Wan fade into full sleep, his force signature a quiet pulse that Qui-Gon was used to feeling at his side. He let out a long breath, and closed his eyes to try and do the same. He decided that the next night, he would ask the Duchess if he could switch rooms. Perhaps to something on the other side of the palace. Something with a little less pillows. And a little thicker walls.


End file.
